vskfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Say "Hello" here !
This forum thread is designed to give new visitors to the a place to make your first edit. * Go ahead and click Edit this page * Write a few words of self introduction and finish your brief introduction with four tilde characters in a row. ~~~~ ( That is how you should sign any forum post as well as any message you leave at an article's 'Discussion' tab. ) * Click the Save page button and you are done. ... too easy! Note that contributors should not sign any edits you make to an article's content because that content will be edited yet again by some other community member. Before too long the article content area would become littered with member signatures and of course that would disrupt from the content itself. Be assured that each article's History keeps track of who made what contribution - whether large or small. (Small edits are welcome. Fixing typo's and/or poor grammar is welcome. Don't be concerned about "damaging" a page. It is very easy to roll back to a previous version.) -najevi 00:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Delica. You have it all backwards. Talking to yourself is a sign of genius!Crankie Yankee 17:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Permission to come aboard ? They say the first sign of madness is a person talking to himself/herself. * So if you see user Najevi and user Delica talking to one another then please rush to my rescue because we are the same person! * I suggest that your username here be the same name you use for VSK online races however, this is completely up to each individual. Najevi is my admin-privileged account while Delica is my non-privileged account. Delica is therefore my self-appointed "guinea pig" for testing various new things. Delica is accustomed to receiving such rough handling as being banned, having her edits rolled back or undone and even having her user page and talk page deleted completely. So please don't leave important messages at Delica's user_talk page. Najevi's user_talk page is better for that sort of thing however, if your enquiry might be of interest to other wiki visitors then asking at the Forum:Help desk or Forum:Watercooler is best. Oh, and I should mention that 99% of anything you might dream of contributing at the can be achieved from a regular user account. * You can even undo instances of vandalism if they should appear. * To mark a page for deletion, simply add the tag to a page. -Delica 00:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Delica This is my first wiki edit. # I may forget to enter a new section title (e.g. "Hello world") in the Subject/headline: input box at the top of the edit window. # I may forget to click the Preview button before I click the Save page button. (after all they are right next to each other) # I may forget to type a brief comment (e.g. "my first edit") in the Summary: input box at the bottom left of the edit window. #* I promise I will try to remember to find my ' ' and check the box next to Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary .. so that I am prompted for a summary every time I edit. #* I think I understand why this might be helpful to other contributors and #* I can certainly appreciate how this might help prevent me from accidentally saving any unintended page edit in the future. # mmm ... so now I have seen the page preview, I am guessing that those br/ thingies are causing a line break, correct? # I may even forget to sign this, my first forum message with 4 tildes using either: #* the key directly above the "TAB" key and to the left of the "1" key or #* using the "signature" tool available in the edit toolbar at the top of my edit widow. (4th icon from the right) So anyway ... if I did forget any of the above then ... please be understanding! Delica 04:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC)